madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Huffin and Puffin
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} }} Plot Hans is a puffin who happens to be an old acquaintance of Skipper's. When he arrives in the zoo, he tries to be friends with Skipper. But Skipper refuses to forgive Hans for what he did to him in Denmark. When Hans begins to give gifts to Skipper, such as a sorry card, flowers, and pastries, he still wouldn't be friends with him. Marlene finally convinces Skipper, and he forgives him. Then, when Hans gives Skipper a present, the penguins and Marlene get captured. Hans takes them to the fake volcano in the Lemur habitat. Julien says "These things happen", The lemurs watch as Hans pushes the Penguins and Marlene into the volcano. The penguins break the rope and get out of the volcano. But Marlene is left behind. The penguins chase Hans, with Marlene still stuck in the volcano. Hans gets into their HQ and locks himself in. Hans reveals to Skipper that he's going to use their weapons to terrorize New York city when Skipper was looking at him in a window. The penguins first try to use a secret passage that leads into their base but forgot about the booby-traps they set up and they make it out just in time. Skipper uses another room in his HQ to heat up the room Hans is in so he would have to come out and the other penguins would capture him. But Hans goes into the room Skipper's in and they fight. Hans is defeated and he tells Skipper about that the Danes caught up to his evil plans and ousted him from Denmark. With Hans without a home, Skipper sends him to the Hoboken Zoo. The episode ends with Marlene still in the volcano asking somebody to get her out of there. Transcript Coming Soon Songs Online Clips *From Nick *Alternate link Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Megavideo 1 *Megavideo 2 *YouTube Ipod File *Click Here Download Only *AVI Click here *VOB Click here *FLV Click Here *AVI Rapidshare Link *AVI Hotfile Link Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] N/A [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'A red, pink, and yellow balloon' - for a party, but Skipper pops them with one of Hans' darts [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] N/A [[Kowalski's Inventions|'Kowalski's Inventions']] Name: Orbital Death Ray Purpose: Unknown (But can probably destroy objects) Success/Failure: Unknown (because Hans never used it) [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] N/A [[Movie References-Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] *'Huffing and Puffing'- Title of episode -- the term means whining or getting mad. *'The Pink Panther '- The other three penguins faking ambushes on Skipper in order to keep his defense skills sharp at the beginning of the episode may be parodying the antics of Cato, a character from the Pink Panther film series, whose recurring role was to unexpectedly ambush protagonist Inspector Clouseau in order to keep the detective alert. Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA *This episode has aired multiple times on YTV (in Canada). It is always paired with The Penguin Stays In the Picture Trivia Episode based *Skipper can't set foot in Denmark because of the "Copenhagen Incident". *This is the First Apperance of Hans the puffin. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes *This episode was not aired on Nickelodeon until season 2. It aired on Oct. 9, 2010 with Hello, Dollface. DVD Releases Quotes Photos * -- Hans with the greeting card he made for Skipper ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Episodes